In radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), network planning comprises the use of common base stations (Node B, NB). The base stations may not provide sufficient data rate, capacity and/or coverage for users in specific circumstances, such as at the cell edge, or for users moving at high speeds. Therefore, it is common to use relay nodes to relay/forward data between the users and the base station.
However, several problems are related to the use of relay nodes when user equipment (UE) is located in high density and moving. Thus, it is important to provide a solution for reliably serving UEs.